


Nothing Between Them

by RiggaMorris



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, There's 3., Try and guess which other fandoms I referenced, here's a hint, just read it, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiggaMorris/pseuds/RiggaMorris
Summary: I can't tell you anything without spoiling the story, but just read it. I promise it's worth it.





	Nothing Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys and gals. I'm alive and a horrible person who doesn't update any work. Enjoy this one shot that popped into my mind at 5am on a Monday Morning.

Their hands touch as if no time has passed between them.

 

Max's soft smile is so beautiful to Chloe, she's so happy to see it. It's as if they share the same mind, because she's smiling just as softly. Max's voice sounds distant, far away as she talks. She's been busy, it's the first time Chloe's seen her in a few weeks. She's had schoolwork, homework, photographs to take and Warren to annoy. Chloe's had work, sleep, more work, sleep. Non-stop between the two.

  ** _"So, Chloe...how's it going? It's so good to see you again, I've missed you."_ ** Max says, and Chloe is drawn from her thoughts. She beams wide and shakes her head a little, lifting and lowering her shoulder in a shrug.

 "Same as always, babe. Working, sleeping. Who knew construction would be so boring?"

  ** _"What are you working on now?"_**

 "Something to do with a dormitory. I'm helping Lacroix and Oxton lay foundation, while Woods and Griffin follow behind us making sure it’s alright and up to code. Lindholm and Shimada are constantly on our asses about being faster though, so it's a damn nightmare."

 Max giggles slightly and shakes her head, smiling still. Blue skies meet blue seas as they just gaze at one another, before Chloe chuckles a little bit.

 "I could use a cigarette, to be honest."

  ** _"I can imagine. You must be going crazy."_**

 "You're telling me. I haven't had a cigarette in forever."

Max giggles again and gives a slow yawn. Chloe raises an eyebrow and a smug smile touches her lips. "Long night?"

 Max scoffs aimlessly, but nods. **_"Jefferson keeps pushing me to enter the Everyday Heroes contest, but I've got no good pictures for it."_ **

 "Bullshit. You bring any with you?"

  ** _"Uhm, yeah?"_**

 "Alright, show me."

 

Max nods and reaches into her bag. Chloe watches in silence as she removes a handful of polaroids, sliding them all over. She grabs the stack and flicks through them, smiling. Max always took beautiful pictures. Something caught her eye though. "Are these of me, Maxipad?"

 Max goes bright red and looks away, nodding timidly. **_"Y-Yeah. If I enter one of them, it'll be with Kate. After you saved her...you quickly became our hero."_ **

 "Max, you're too kind. But these are all old. Get a new one of me!"

  ** _"Maybe soon."_ ** Max says with a laugh as Chloe strikes a pose like that of a Playboy Bunny. Chloe shakes her head slightly, snickering just a touch. She continues flipping through the pictures, eyebrow raising slightly before she comes across one that makes her throat tighten and her breath catch.

 It’s a gravestone. A blue butterfly, like the ones on her arm tattoo, sits just on top of it. The lighting is beautiful, casting a gentle shadow behind the stone onto the ground. The grave reads "William Price."

 Chloe looks up at Max and turns the photo round. "Wh-Wh-" Her words are cut off as Max speaks.

**_"He was a hero to us both, Chloe. He loved us both, and every day with him was amazing."_ **

It was a short, shitty explanation.

 

But it made perfect sense to Chloe.

 

"You have to enter this one, Max."

  ** _"You sure?"_**

 Chloe nodded erratically, pushing each photo back across the table towards Max. The brunette tucked them back into her bag, and then looked back up. Chloe watched her for a few seconds, sniffing slightly and wiping her eyes. "Damn, Mad Maxxy. Didn't think you'd make me cry like this."

  _ **"**_ ** _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."_ ** Max panicked, and Chloe laughed a little bit. "It's fine, Maxxy. I promise. I'll be okay. It just took me by surprise."

  _ **"**_ ** _I'll....I'll enter this one."_**

 "Thank you. You better win, babe. I wanna hear all the stories about San Fran when you get back."

 Max nodded and then smiled a little bit.

**_"I've been meaning to ask...why do you refer to everyone with their last name?"_ **

 Chloe laughed a little more and grinned. "Force of habit. Woods was the first person I spoke to, she started calling me Price. I know all their first name's but everyone refers to everyone with their last name here."

  ** _"That’s weird..."_**

 "Just the way it is."

 They sat and watched each other in a comfortable silence for a few more moments, before Chloe finally asked the question that had bugged her for a few days.

"So....how’s Nathan?"

 Max stiffened a little, but exhaled. **_"He's doing well. Victoria say's he'll be out in a few more days."_ **

 "Cool...I'm glad he's alright." She trails off. "It was an accident, you know?"

 Max nods. **_"I know."_ **

 More silence, until Max eventually looks away and then glances down at her phone. **_"Shit...time's almost up."_ **

 Chloe blinks once and then sighs. "They never give us long enough."

  _ **"**_ ** _I know. I'll be back next week though! How long do you have left?"_ **

 "Six months, I think."

  ** _"That'll fly by. I promise."_**

 Chloe nods. Max has never lied to her before, why shouldn't she trust the hipster now?

As if on cue, she hears Amari's thick Arabic accent behind her. A hand moves onto her shoulder and she glances up at it, listening to the woman with the eyepatch and Horus tattoo speak.

"Time is up, Price. Say goodbye to your girlfriend."

 Chloe nods once again and turns to Max, smiling gently. "I'm glad you could come see me, Max. As soon as I'm out of here I'm taking you on a crazy road trip date."

  _ **"**_ ** _I would like that. Soon, Chloe. Just six more months."_ **

 Chloe glances down to the dirty khaki jumpsuit she is wearing, and then chuckles. "Yeah. Six more months of no fashion sense. Can't wait to get my punk rock look back."

Max laughs gently, hand moving up to the glass partition. Chloe watches it a little, scared to say goodbye.

 She pulls herself together and gives herself a pep talk.

_"Six more months until I'm out of here. One week until Visitation again. I can do this."_

 Amari gives them a few more seconds, and Chloe is forever grateful. She puts her hand over Max's one on the partition, and smiles. "I love you, Max."

  ** _"I love you too, Chloe."_**

 With that, Max stands up - not removing her hand from the partition. Chloe's hand doesn't move either as she too stands, turning slightly to face Amari who nods with a sad smile.

"Let's go, Price. Back to your Cell. You can see your girlfriend in another week."

 Chloe nods sadly, sparing one more glance to the glass separating their hands.

 

They touch as if nothing is between them.

 


End file.
